


Forbidden Love

by YuseiStardust18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent is Not an Argent, Allison Argent is the daughter of Kara Danvers and Oliver Queen, Allison and Laurel are Besties, Allison is 18 and a Queen, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Duncan Hillery is 23, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Relationship(s), Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Scott McCall is not a werewolf, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, married Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiStardust18/pseuds/YuseiStardust18
Summary: Allison Queen is starting her freshman year at Southern Alamance High School. When she catches the eye of a teacher by the name of Duncan Hillery, she can't help but fall for him. But secrets can't be kept, and she's forced to make a decision, stay with Hillery, or be kicked out of the system. Will they make it through, or will they be forced apart?





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Arrow, Supergirl, and Teen Wolf Crossover yet.

_*Allison's POV, Southern Alamance High School*_

Cracking open the Pepsi in my hand, I walk around my new high school. It's a pretty big school, it's been broken up in so many buildings, I'm surprised that my mom Kara didn't do anything to make me feel bad. Speaking of my mom, she and my father, the famous Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, have taken time off work to meet my teachers for this semester and the rest of the four years I'm going to be in this hellhole. My mother gives me a look, her eyes narrowed.

 

"Allison," she says, her voice stern. "What did I say about drinks? Throw away the Pepsi, I want you to have a good impression on your teachers. I know your father would want that too, right, Ollie?" My father nods his head, staring my mother down. 

"Yes," he says, looking at me. "Your mother's right, Allison. Please throw away the Pepsi, then meet us inside A building, we're going to meet your Case Manager for this school year." Rolling my eyes, I quickly throw away the Pepsi, before we go straight to A building. 

 

When we get to A building, I'm shocked by how many teachers and students are in here. We keep walking until we hit A-3. When we walk inside, there's a young man sitting there, he has auburn hair, calm, clear blue eyes, and he's wearing a bright blue button-up, tan khakis with a lapel of a key hanging out of his pocket, and white sneakers. A hint of a beard seems to be growing on his face, and when our eyes meet, I can't help but turn away with a slight blush to my face. The man stands up, a smile on his face. 

"You must be Allison Queen," he says, a bright smile on his face, as he holds out his hand to shake hands with my parents. "and you must be her parents. I'm Duncan Hillery, I'll be your daughter's Case Manager for the next couple years. Is there anything you mind telling me about yourself, Allison?" When he asks this, he stares straight at me. I can feel my arms start to tingle when he asks.

 

"Um..." I say, not really sure what to say to him at this point. My mother looks at me. 

 

"It's alright, Allison, you don't have to say anything, my love," she says. "She's very shy, this is her first time at this school." She continues, turning to Mr. Hillery as she says this. Mr. Hillery nods his head.

"I completely understand your feelings on this, Miss Queen," he says, meeting my gaze. "It's actually my first year at this school myself to be honest with you." I blink my eyes. That is technically very shocking to me. 

"Really?" I ask, biting my lip. My father meets Mr. Hillery's gaze, then checks his watch.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but Kara, my love, I have a meeting that requires my presence and attention, I'm very sorry, Allison, my sweet girl, and to you as well, Mr. Hillery." he explains. Mr. Hillery nods his head, then stares my mother down.

"Mrs. Queen?" he asks. Kara looks at him. 

"Yes?" she asks, blinking her blue eyes. Mr. Hillery turns to me, as he walks up to me, then takes my hand. Surprisingly, his hand is very warm in my own. 

"Can I see Allison alone?" he asks. "I would like to ask her some questions. Trust me, they're not personal." My mother bites her lip, purses them, then stares me down.

"Mom, I'm fine." I say. I lay my hand on her arm, to calm her down, then she nods her head, then leaves the room. I just realized that my father has already left the room. Mr. Hillery takes a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Please sit down, Allison," he says. "Then, I want you to take this pencil, and what I want you to do with both the paper and the pencil, with the pencil, I want you to write down some things that may have happened in your life. I know that it's not the first day of school yet, but I want to get to know you a little bit better. I want to build a bond with you, and I can't do that without knowing who you are, what kind of person you are, your goals, your failures, your successes, your strengths, your weaknesses, stuff like that. Things I don't want is to know what you do at home, and outside of school. Do you understand me, Allison Queen?" I nod my head, then sit down. He hands me the paper and pencil, then walks back to his desk. 

"Mr. Hillery?" I ask. He looks up. 

"Yes?" he says. "What is it?" I gulp. There's only one question I want to ask him, but I can't tell him. If I do, there will be consequences. I suck in a breath, then ask,

"D...Do you have a girlfriend?" He stares me down, his eyes clouded. They seem to clear for a while, then he answers,

"No, I don't. I'm a single man, but then again, I was going to ask you the same question. Miss Allison Queen, do you have a boyfriend?" I shake my head.

"No," I answer, "no, not anymore." Mr. Hillery cocks his head to the side.

"What do you mean by 'not anymore'? Did something happen to you guys?" He asks. His expression is solemn, his gaze soft. He walks up to me, then sits down in one of the empty chairs at my side. He takes my hand in his again. 

"Allison, it's okay," he says. "You can tell me. I'm here for you." I feel like I'm about to break down crying. I really don't like bringing up Scott, but I don't really have much of a choice. 

"His name was Scott, Scott McCall, he's my ex-boyfriend," I explain. "I broke up with him a while back, after I found out that he was sleeping with someone else. I am not naming any names, all I know is that it was a different girl." I suck in a shaky breath, then Hillery does something I didn't expect him to do: he wraps his arms around my shoulders, something my father would do, then pulls me closer, resting my head against his chest.

"Were you bullied after your break-up with Scott, Allison?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes," I say. "I was, a lot. They called me names, names that I won't repeat." Hillery strokes my dark locks, shushing me, rocking me in his arms.  

"It's okay, I'm here, shhh...." Hillery says, trailing off, as he sucks in a breath. I don't know why, but I'm just worried that this new school will change me, in a bad way, I will become a target for bullies again, just like back in my old school. Once I'm done sniffling, and almost sobbing, I pull away from Hillery, my face red.

"Um... I guess I 'll see you Monday, then?" I ask, trying not to meet his gaze, as my mother and father walk back in the room. Hillery clears his throat, then stands up, his posture clear. 

"Yes, Miss Queen," he says, in his teacher voice. "I will see you Monday on the first day of school. I look forward to seeing you then. Good-bye, Allison, Mr. and Mrs. Queen." He shakes hands with my parents again, before we leave. I realize this as we're leaving:

_I think I'm going to like this new year._

* * *

_*Normal POV, Southern Alamance High School*_

Allison had woken up that morning as refreshed as ever. She bumps into her friend, Laurel Lance as she walks the hallways of Southern Alamance High School. She breaks into a smile, and pulls her friend into an embrace.

"So," she says, "what do you think of this school, really? Please be honest with me, Laurel." She huffs, pulls her hair away from her face, and answers,

"Well, you wanted an honest answer, I will give you one:I actually really like this school. It's not as big as the last school we went to, but it's big enough." Allison rolls her eyes at her best friend's humor. Then, she sees  _him._

Mr. Hillery stands there in the doorway to his classroom, hands folded across his chest, and his feet crossed. He sends Allison a smile, as he notices her, and walks up to her.

"Good morning, Allison," he says, "How's your first day going for you?" Allison returns the smile, and says,

"It's going good, especially for me and my best friend, Laurel." Laurel turns her head upon her name being mentioned, and walks up to them. 

"Hello," she says, shaking hands with Hillery. "You must be one of Allison's teachers. She's told me much about you." Hillery cocks his head to the side, staring the young woman down. 

"Really?" He says, looking at Allison, as she goes red in the face. "Has she told you that she's in one of my classes this semester?" Laurel gasps, a hand over her mouth, as she stares her friend in the face. She gives Allison a friendly punch in the shoulder, while Allison feigns being in pain.

"No," she answers. "Allison didn't tell me anything about it. I can assure you of that, Mr. Hillery." She turns then to Allison, and asks,

"Which class of his are you in?" Allison gawks at her friend, and shoves her shoulder playfully. Mr. Hillery laughs, it's so heartwarming, it sends nervous chills down Allison's spine, and makes her weak in the knees. Mr. Hillery stops, gasping a bit for breath, before he sighs in relief.

"I'm very happy that you have a friend with a sense of humor, Allison," he says, keeping his arms across his chest. "Well, shall we get to class?" Allison nods her head, before she looks down at her schedule.

_Allison Queen's Schedule S1_

_Homeroom: Mr. Duncan Hillery- Room A-3_

_Block 1: English I, Mrs. Diana Dixon-Room C-4_

_Block 2: Math I, Mr. Cullen Lambeth, Co-Ed with Mr. Duncan Hillery-Room A-3_

_Block 3: Free Period, (Optional for freshmen, sophomores, and seniors ONLY)_

_Block 4: American History I, Mr. Austin Drake-Room VE-1_

"Let me see your schedule, Allison," Mr. Hillery says, staring her down. Allison blinks her eyes at him, but nods her head, anyway, handing her schedule to him. Hillery peruses over it, and with a smile on his face, he puts his hand on her back, leading her inside A-3. "Looks to me that you have my homeroom, and my math class. I am looking forward to working with you, Allison." He hands the schedule back to her, and she follows him into class.

As the months go by, August turns to September, and September turns to October, and by the time November rolls around, progress reports are already being handed out. As Allison sits in Mr. Hillery's homeroom, Mr. Hillery walks up to her, his eyes filled with worry, as his hand trembles with what seems to be her report card.

"Mr. Hillery?" She asks, standing up from her seat, and walking up to him. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" He meets her gaze, and sets her report card down in front of her. Allison looks down, and gasps, horror etched in her eyes and face.

_Progress Report Card for Queen, Allison Megan Student ID:2661192151 Case Manager: Duncan Hillery Parents: Oliver and Kara Danvers-Queen_

_Block I, English I,Mrs. Diana Dixon- S1, Q1- 56_

_Block 2, Math I, Mr. Lambeth and Mr. Hillery-S1, Q1-66_

_Block 4: American History I, Mr. Austin Drake- S1, Q1-50_

_Teacher's Comments: Allison Queen is very exceptional in class, but she struggles academically with her courses, and trying to get them done. She hasn't been turning in her assignments, and is struggling very hard. She is a good student, is good with her peers, but some peers haven't really been nice to her._ Allison bites her lip at the sentence, then turns to Mr. Hillery.

"Mr. Hillery-" she starts, but he cuts her off.

"No, Allison, I don't want to hear it. Why didn't you tell me you were struggling? As your Case Manager, I'm handling your case, your IEP, but you have to talk to your teachers about what you're missing. Remember, I won't always be here every step of the way to look after you, when you get to your senior year, it's going to be hard for you. I highly recommend you talk to your teachers, or even come in before or after school for tutoring to get your stuff turned in. I'm highly disappointed in you," he explains, running his hands over his hair in frustration. "Talk to your parents, and show this to them, please." Allison locks eyes with him, and says,

"Why? I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Mr. Hillery, I just..." She trails off, hot tears brimming her eyes. She puts her head down, and Hillery sits down in an empty chair, putting two fingers underneath her chin, and tilting it up, so she's staring him in the face. 

"Don't give up, Allison," he says. "This is your future. Letting you know, now, that you have potential to pass these classes, and if you give up, you'll be failing yourself as a student, which is bad on me, because if you're failing, then I'm failing as a teacher, and I'm not doing my job right. Unless there's an alternative that we can do, something that we can do together that can help you." 

 

 


End file.
